


零薰/Ocean Current

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 严冬似乎也阻止不了羽风薰年少伊始的长梦继续发酵。满斥恶趣味捏造，续篇是《Tango in the Typhoon Eye》。本篇只有羽风薰→朔间零
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 6





	零薰/Ocean Current

零薰/Ocean Current

by缴枪不杀

◇

一盒打开的香烟静静躺在冷硬的书桌中央，残破塑膜上的反光如同露骨的讥诮。羽风薰鬼使神差地启唇回道：「……不就是加了料的烟吗，」他抬起眼帘，带着自毁的快感直视父亲开始涌现怒气的双眸，「有什么大不了的——我们本来也不是如何清白的人家吧？」

「——滚出去！」

现实中已经挨过的怒喝又窜入了梦中，音色却失真得滑稽。

——假如那个时候极力解释，这东西不知何时被“进贡”到上衣口袋之中，自己压根不清楚且从未碰过，父亲也不会相信的吧。反而会被当成拙劣的狡辩。  
明明是他让自己涉足这鱼龙混杂的片区……

一觉醒来，遮光性良好的窗帘教羽风薰推测不出当下时分。酒店的床大得仿佛漫无边际，任他摸索半天也寻不到手机的所在，拍亮房灯开关后，才发现目标物早已跌落于厚实地毯。羽风薰打着呵欠，慢悠悠地朝洗手间走去。

冷水着脸的刹那，他有些狼狈地倒吸了一口凉气。拂走糊住睫毛的水珠，羽风薰抬起眼帘朝前对焦。镜中人的唇角自嘲般微微牵扯，炽痛不出所料于同侧红肿脸颊上复燃。羽风薰喉结滚动，试图将烦郁连同唾液囫囵咽下。

所幸酒店的午餐还未停止供应。羽风薰就着热食有一眼没一眼地看着电视，娱乐节目理所当然播到偶像表演的画面，甚至出现了几个眼熟校友的面孔。他怀着微妙的心情转台，切到了言情剧，未料到观感更糟，男女主角所展现的浮夸演技令他食欲减退。但这也让他想起，一直追着连载的少女漫画月刊，出刊日恰是今天。于是吃饱喝足后，羽风薰按下客房服务键出了门。

因为脸部的红肿还未消去，伤处蹭及口罩网布的感觉十分心烦。走出便利店门，瞧着道上人烟稀少，羽风薰索性拉下口罩，郁闷地将方才购置的冰镇饮料贴上脸颊。转身之际塑料袋中的书刊啪的一声打中了什么物体。他着实没注意有人在近处蹲着，低头刚欲道歉，便猝不及防对上了一双若有所思的赤色眼眸。

袋子不小心刮到的是这人背后的吉他盒。就算是记不住大部分男人姓甚名谁的羽风薰也很难不认识他。羽风薰暗自庆幸并没有穿着校服，而是套着白色帽衫和浅色牛仔裤。

“……抱歉。”  
粗心的陌生人说完抱歉就可以离开了吧，想来对方大概率不认识自己。

“哈，你是梦之咲的吧，”没想到朔间零挺有兴致地开口问，“你逃课了？”

羽风薰心头一凛，只能堆起笑容避重就轻地回道：“朔间前辈……这么巧。”

羽风薰察觉朔间零多瞟了几眼与自己如胶似漆的罐装饮料，所以即便贴着的地方已感受不到冰凉，他也僵着手臂没有放下。所幸对方最终是对此毫无兴趣。

“先声明，本大爷是请假了，没有逃课喔。”朔间零将注意力移回面前的扭蛋机，咔锵一声后，朔间零掀开盖板拿出新落下的圆球，打开后开心地笑起来：“太好了——可以收工啦。”

羽风薰才反应过来他蹲在这里是为了扭蛋。只见朔间零好心情地清点完毕堆在渔夫帽里的战利品，唰地一下站起身子。看来他马上就要走了，羽风薰松了口气，这样自己就不用思考如何体面地与大名鼎鼎的前辈继续对话了。

“——等等，”肩膀一沉，是朔间零的手肘搭了上来，“得救了……不好意思哈，蹲太久了，突然站起来眼花。”  
“……”  
“那我走了！这个，抽重复了，送你吧。”朔间零自帽中拈出一个扭蛋，塞进他拎着袋子那只手的掌心里。

羽风薰困惑地在摩托车远去的轰鸣声中看向躺在自己手中的扭蛋。

…………三○鸥？真的假的？

◇

同朔间零再次直接会面，竟是在那间给羽风薰惹过麻烦的LIVE HOUSE。这处原先雇佣的管理员之一，于某次酒局上邀功般承认献给富家少爷的“贡品”出于自己之手，随即迅速被羽风薰父亲的朋友——这个场所的老板扫地出门。之后羽风薰在父亲那里正式获得了管理这一片区的权力——也许这就是父亲生硬的道歉。

“我们在学校里见过好几次，可别说你不记得了啊。”朔间零显然对他的敷衍有不小的意见，好看的眉头皱了起来。

“哈哈，你是不是觉得谁都会在意你啊。真是抱歉，我不太擅长记住男人的长相和名字哦~”羽风薰的眸子很好看，眼尾上挑，但瞳仁是偏冷的灰，显得微眯起眼调侃的样子有些刻薄。

这个人果然不记得校外的那次接触。羽风薰莫名有些火大，便冷嘲热讽地回复，全然不觉自己行事矛盾，把方才是本人率先招呼对方“朔间前辈”的事忘个精光。然而朔间零对他带刺的话语不甚在意，于是羽风薰稍稍定了心神，理智地思考起来。

客观来说，以朔间零的实力，若是定期在这间LIVE HOUSE演出，的确能产生莫大的收益，父亲的朋友也会看在眼里。羽风薰腹诽自己，虽然已经做不成偶像，但证明够格做个满身铜臭、八面玲珑的商人还算易如反掌。如今这尊神仙有求于己，卖他个人情何乐而不为呢？故他堆上营业笑容，盛情邀请朔间零来这里常驻表演。但令羽风薰有些失望的是，朔间零表示他即将要出国留学，说明该业务并无长期发展的可能性。

——出国留学啊。  
——不费吹灰之力便可俘虏仰慕和喜爱，无论身在何处都能做到吧，这家伙。

“凡人就应该有凡人的样子，我会躲在角落随~便给你们加油的。” 

成为偶像，对没出息的自己来说是遥不可及的。到底来说，包括朔间零在内那几位佼佼者的水准，绝非普通人通过不懈努力就可能到达的高度——这个世界本就不公，相信只要努力会有回报可是会吃亏的。

只是最好不要想起那个夜晚。

舞台上的胜负已经再明显不过。被摆了一道的同班同学在聚光灯下的表情是难掩的扭曲。

不绝于耳的欢呼和哨声钻入耳道大肆膨胀，朔间零抛却手中的麦克风，从舞台上飞身跃下，反馈音哀怨地撕扯着空气，把电吉他凛冽的音符吞噬殆尽。  
台下满地狼藉，直至数秒前，几乎所有观众皆在竭力涌向舞台边沿，心甘情愿成为暗夜之王的附庸。

羽风薰双手抱臂，背靠在深色墙面，看着那人向此处走来。他自觉腿足像是被枝藤缠锁，甜蜜的软刺令头脑漾起酥麻。身旁紧急出口的指示灯年久失修，闪烁的频率仿如心悸。

他们的距离终于变得很近，现在朔间零只需对他眨一眨眼，臆想中正紧紧束缚自己的植株即刻便能满绽与那副瞳仁一般鲜艳欲滴的花朵。  
如他所料，朔间零没有因他停下脚步，但擦肩而过时，羽风薰看到那线条优美的唇描摹出一个略显模糊的道别。

「回见。」

滞静片刻的人群复沸腾如初，擅自认为台上发生的风波是煽动气氛的桥段。

无论是朔间零演出的精彩程度，还是这个事件发展的走向，都荒唐得让羽风薰哧哧地笑出声来，并愈发放肆。但场内人声鼎沸，无人听闻，也无人在意。

偶像……真不赖啊。

最终他沿着墙壁缓缓蹲下，发现自己神经质地笑出了眼泪。

如果我也——  
……  
……

只是说笑而已。忘了吧。

◇

对于朔间零来说，自己仅是一粒微不足道的非周期彗星，除却他驶过他时的仓促一瞥，便没有相顾的契机与理由。

羽风薰原本是这么认为的。

文化课听与不听都无甚差别，毕竟在他还是个乖孩子的国中时代，放课后总有严重超纲的家教补习，现今程度的考试均可轻松应付。目光游弋的当口，羽风薰忽而察见课桌抽屉露出紫灰一角。  
取出的是一枚信封。封纸质感优良，深红火漆凝固了诡异图腾。  
他收过的信数不胜数，无一例外的似含苞蓓蕾，满载怡人香气与倾心爱语。而此刻手中拿捏的物事，横看竖看都同往日那些大相径庭。

漫不经心拆开神秘来信，瞳孔捕捉到落款姓名的瞬间，羽风薰先前寡淡的神情转为难掩的讶然。思忖片刻，他将信纸叠放归位，接着不留痕迹地收进挎包中。待到放学铃声奏响，身为归宅部骨干成员的羽风薰如常提起书包离开座位，却一反常态地踏入社团教室所在的楼层。

作为从未涉足此处的新鲜人类，他自然费了好一番功夫才叩响眼前的木门，未等多时，门便敞然大开。羽风薰莫名口干舌燥、心如擂鼓。他在逆光中费力地聚焦，看到邀请自己赴往此处的人在面熟的银发吉他手、深色皮肤的留学生和容貌相似到诡异的双胞胎的簇拥下，缓缓地扬起了嘴角。

“薰君，”久违的动听声音传进羽风薰的耳内，“吾辈需要汝的力量。”

距离学园里骇人听闻的处刑已逾数月，他变成了自己的同级生，换了自称，换了发型，换了气质。但血色双眸中里依然有天罗地网，话语单刀直入瞄准咽喉的同时，轻而易举地俘获人心。

“——请将力量借以吾辈。”

羽风薰过速的心跳奇异地平复了，他在众目睽睽下恢复了以往心不在焉的轻佻神色：“有什么好处？”

“新校规下，所有学生都被强制性要求加入组合，进行偶像活动。关于组合的事，汝仍在举棋不定罢？”悉心劝诱的魔王眸光微敛，优雅地交叠细长的手指，“同吾等一起，定能吸引更多……汝中意的女孩子们。实不失为称意之选。”

如此美事拂耳，听者果然笑得如沐春风，开口却是讨价还价：“不错啊——还有呢？”

一旁静候许久的银发后辈略显暴躁地皱了皱鼻子，终是选择按兵不动。朝他投去一记赞许和安抚的眼神，朔间零移回目光，笑意更深。

“吾辈知晓汝不喜束缚，故吾辈会予汝最大限度的自由。”

差别对待、吗。

立于中心的羽风薰无意识舔了舔唇，低垂的眼睫纤长细密，遮隐去忖度的涟漪。片刻后，金发的修长少年抬起头，

“成交。”

“——那么，欢迎加入「UNDEAD」。”

「UNDEAD」。  
不死。

羽风薰全然不信世界上有什么永垂不朽的事物。  
只是那缭绕心间、苟延残喘的难言情愫，狡猾地抓住了一线生机。

——假如其宿主无限接近养分的源头，它将骗得多长的寿命呢？

想要知道。

◇

「薰君？」

「薰君，到了哦。醒一醒。」

……

睁开双目，昏黄的车内照明光沁过睫毛流入眼内。羽风薰聚焦于身旁人靠近的漂亮面庞，怔怔唤道：“朔间……？”

“嗯——？有些久远的称谓呢，薰君，还未清醒吗？”羽风薰只觉刘海被答话之人撩起，随即贴上额头的掌心干燥微凉，十分舒服。停留片刻后，朔间零缓缓将手撤离，带着笑意道出结论：“低烧已经消了。”

“……零君。抱歉，刚才好像做了个很长的梦。”羽风薰抬起自己的手，指腹轻按眉心，思绪渐渐回转清明。他同朔间零为参加的综艺番组赴北海道出外景，而自诩恋夏海洋之子的他诚不欺人，待结实捱了顿凛冽风雪，一撑到外景结束就因受凉发起了低烧。介于情况不甚严重，未改签航班便匆匆回程，只是服完退烧药格外昏沉嗜睡，搭上接机的保姆车之后也裹着毯子沉眠一路。

朔间零闻言低低笑了起来：“莫非梦见了吾辈？”  
“谁知道呢，”将叠齐的毯子放置妥当，羽风薰垂眼戴上口罩，“已经忘记内容了喔。”

与经纪人及司机道谢告别后，羽风薰扶着车门下了车。东京虽无北海道那般寒冷，但毕竟同被冬日裹挟，羽风薰不禁站在原地抖了抖。在他小心翼翼将搭在行李箱拉杆上的手指缩回外套袖口内的时候，忽感肩颈微沉，再熟悉不过的香水尾调带着软绵的温度将他下半张脸裹了起来。

“这个……”羽风薰有些意外地伸出怕冷的手指，捏了捏围巾的尾端。  
“正解，这就是‘之前我和零君一起去购物了~’”朔间零关上车门，模仿着搭档深入人心的爽朗语调，行至羽风薰一旁站定。

“别学啊。”羽风薰被围巾附带的热量卷得脸颊微烫，他有气无力地抬起膝盖，撞向对方的膝盖窝。朔间零毫不在意地受了这一记攻击，并顺理成章地提着羽风薰身边的行李箱，踏上引入星奏馆的阶梯。

……我又不是残废了。羽风薰心想。不过夜晚的吸血鬼无论精神和气力都状态极佳——是这个人设吧？

等待电梯之时羽风薰又开始犯困，他略弯腰背，将额头抵至朔间零肩侧道：“还是好想睡，借我靠下。”

朔间零并未作出回答，但羽风薰心知对方不会拒绝。经过长时间的相处，他深谙朔间零并不抵触和熟识之人有身体的接触，偶尔还会自作主张地抚摸起别人的头，更甚，如同三岁小儿一般毫不难为情地发出夸张哭声对人撒娇，或者对同性说出黏糊糊的“爱”字也是常有的事。久而久之，羽风薰渐渐受其影响，并对自己发起的相对普通的触碰心安理得。

“薰君选择毕业后与吾辈一起偶像出道，吾辈真的非常开心喏。”羽风薰感受到额头抵住的衣料小幅度地振动起来。  
冷不丁听闻未加任何铺垫的肉麻话语，羽风薰理应早已习惯，但他小病初愈，精神力较平日稍有涣散，倚靠的动作也不争气地变得僵硬起来。这份不安若被对方察觉，会令他感到更加狼狈。

“呜哇，突然间说什么啊……不会有整蛊偷拍企划吧？”羽风薰佯笑着打算拉开距离，但朔间零忠实地履行了他所熟悉的行动模式，抢先一步将一只手覆到自己脑后，轻柔地抚摸起自己睡得乱翘的金色头发。

“汝是吾辈重要的搭档，故吾辈期望汝好好保重自己的身体……假使遭遇觉得勉强的事，记得同吾辈商量。  
“当然，吾辈可以感受到薰君愈来愈坦率了。不过吾辈仍然有些贪心地认为，薰君可以更加地……敞开心扉。  
“汝的一切，吾辈会全盘接受的。”

羽风薰看不到朔间零的表情，同样，朔间零也看不到他的。仅靠接收把魅惑人心的嗓音道出的一字一句，他完全可以想象朔间零现下如常的纵容、温柔神色——不正常的大概只有他自己。  
那么朔间零会察觉自己异常的心率吗？旁边有其他人在等电梯吗？电梯门打开后，是否其中有人会目睹这气氛微妙的一幕？

——与其丛生顾虑，为何不立即主动挣开这毫无束缚力的抚慰？

羽风薰荒谬地感觉佩戴的口罩似换了材质，将大半氧气隔绝开来，令普通的呼吸动作都变得困难。他觉得自己不应该开口，却鬼使神差启唇道：“谢谢你，零君。我知道了、”  
他的声音轻得很，沾着几不可察的颤抖：“我会一直在你身边的。因为我……”

伴随楼层到着的音效将他的话语切断，电梯门徐徐打开，里头空无一人。区别于大堂暖光照明放松的氛围，冷色灯光勾勒出的立方体空间显得分外安定和冷静。

“……是你重要的搭档喔。”细微的停顿后，羽风薰温顺无比地补充道。

他喉结滚动，仿若侥幸咽下一颗妄想见光、妄想肆意盛开的花苞。

“走吧，好想现在就回到宿舍躺进被窝里啊~真的真的。”羽风薰轻拍朔间零的胳膊，站直了身躯。他慢悠悠拉着属于自己的行李箱步入电梯，瞧着朔间零体贴地笑着跟随，并按下关门键。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最近看见es2里他俩甜蜜如斯，让我和下图lmq一样无语  
> 正好整理备忘录的时候发现这个，补充了下  
> 俺样酱送给薰薰的扭蛋（参考）：https://imglf4.lf127.net/img/SFM0d0R0ZU5jVFpLbDZSejhZWXVHUlFocWw0S3k4MmxqZ0RmRXpuWFRNbk1Zc3FOWGh1cmFRPT0.jpg?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2  
> 还有大家应该都深有体会的
> 
> https://imglf4.lf127.net/img/SFM0d0R0ZU5jVFpLbDZSejhZWXVHY09VaURvUi9hVzlnb0JBSXlic1ByakhleW5XUkZmWDB3PT0.jpg?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2
> 
> ps最后的描写用词和开头画面是对应的，试图表达yfx对【对重要的人说了不该说的话】有阴影，在我（扭曲的）个人喜好里他是比较缺乏安全感的人，并会根据经验规避许多可能发生的损失（破坏平和的相处模式etc.）。总之这就是单箭头爱好者的醒脾，好耶！


End file.
